1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of controlling a digital photographing apparatus and a digital photographing apparatus using the method, and more particularly, to a method of controlling a digital photographing apparatus that easily determines image quality from images displayed on a display panel included in the digital photographing apparatus, and a digital photographing apparatus using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, digital photographing apparatuses store image files obtained by photographing operations in a storage medium, and display the image files stored in the storing medium in a display mode. The image files can also be displayed in a photographing mode.
Conventional digital photographing apparatuses display entirely reduced images of photographed images on a display panel in the display mode. However, when the photographed images have imperfections and are not clear due to, for example, shaking of the camera or movement of the photographed subject, the imperfections of the reduced images are not perceptible and appear on the display panel as if they are photographed clearly. In addition, when noise exists in photographed images due to sensitivity problems, the noise is not perceptible in the reduced images displayed on the display panel, and the photographed images are displayed as if they are clear. Therefore, a user has to enlarge and examine the reduced images in order to identify whether there are imperfections in the photographed images. In addition, besides the clarity of the images, the reduced images frequently have to be enlarged to determine if the images are photographed as the user intended.
In addition, in conventional digital photographing apparatuses, when a plurality of images of similar subjects to each other are displayed on the display panel simultaneously, the entirely reduced images of the photographed images are displayed on the display panel. Therefore, it is difficult to check individual characteristic of the plurality of images of the similar subjects on the display panel. Thus, if the user wants to choose an image that is photographed as the user intended from the plurality of similar images, the reduced images have to be enlarged and identified again, thereby increasing inconvenience.